finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanzen Yotei
"Dammit Kanji." - Kanzen Yotei Kanzen Yotei（完全-予定）is a Shinigami and the current Captain of the Gotei 13's 3rd Division. His Lieutenant is Kanji Fujioka. Appearance Standing at 5ft, 7 inches and with a thin frame, his robes seem almost too big for his body. The purple-black hair on his head falls across his line of sight in front of the pair of half framed glasses that he wears in front of his blue eyes. The unkempt hair does not reflect the personality of its owner and is rarely brushed due to laziness, only being tied back when the time to be formal arises. His smile and eyes give a welcome feel to those who have met him. The voice that accompanies the face however doesn’t seem to send the same message as many have called it sinister sounding or troublesome. Like all the other captains, he’s added his personal touch to his uniform; His captains haori has a web patterned Ginjōtan while his zanpaktou is in a wrist sheath located on his right forearm. Personality Kanzen is inquisitive and friendly to practically everyone he meets. With a constant fear of being alone in life, he tries attach himself to people as best as he can and gain the approval of his peers. With a knack for strategic planning and intelligence gathering he’s one of the better people to have with you when you’re going against a common foe. Not the type to get angry, Kanzen would more likely walk away from a confrontation then letting it continue. Though capable at combat with both kido and Zanjutsu , Kanzen will often over think his course of action enough to give the opponent an opening when under stress or pressure every now and again. As a hobby and a way to keep his stress in check, Kazen enjoys playing a nice game of solitaire or drinking sake. Due to his friendly nature and passion toward his occupation, when he finds something too strenuous or he’s trying to figure something he’ll wander the streets of the Rukongai Districts for days on end until he comes up with a solution or he feels back up to par. History From day one Kanzen wasn’t completely sure who he was when he awoke that day in the Rukongai District 65 North. Not a particularly good district, it wasn’t long until he came upon a group of gang members that were playing a variety of gambling games in an alleyway. Practically stumbling into the group of people, the operator pulled Kanzen forward as he set up a game of shells and shuffled the ball between the three sake cups. Being shouted at by the less then attractive crowd he picked the middle cup and was rewarded with a single coin. He smiled and put the coin on the table, resetting the game. As the dealer stopped the cups once more Kanzen picked the left cup and won once again. Changing the games several times this winning streak continued until he almost cleared the dealer out. At this point a well dressed man addressing himself as Koroshi stood up from behind the dealer and gave Kanzen an ultimatum: Work for him running games and keeping track of his finances all the while living a comfortable life or die in the gutter here and now. It was then that Kanzen on the spot chose the former of the two options and became a member of one of the most powerful gangs in the Rukongai and his over all plan to make his way to the top in this world came to fruition. Jump ahead thirty years later to a warehouse on the outskirts of District 20 North. Kanzen and the group of goons that were assigned to him were collecting the winnings who had bet on a trial by combat that had taken place earlier that day in the Seireitei. He knew there was something wrong with this situation; everything was going much too smoothly and there was an odd pressure in the air that was making him cough. It was at that moment that a squad of shinigami dropped from the rafters and incapacitated the group. This was the point that he was waiting for. Walking directly toward the leader of the group he handed him a small, leather bound book containing a majority of the gangs’ previous illegal transactions, deals and hits. Using the information that Kanzen had kept in this book his boss was convicted and detained in the Soul Societies high security prison while he was able to gain immunity for the charges against everyone involved. While still remembering his onset feeling of an ambush earlier, Kanzen brought it up to one of the shinigami and quickly learned that he had the makings of a Soul Reaper. Almost immediately he announced himself as an applicant for the academy and passed the entrance exam after the second time. The curriculum at the academy was second nature to him, although the combat lessons he had to work harder than normal in order to pass on time with his class allowing him to become well versed in the way of kido and Zanjutsu. Being fresh out of the academy they assigned him a lower seat in 2nd Company, believing that his ability to think ahead would let him be of some use on undercover missions as well as the fact that he lived in numerous districts within the Rukongai. During an undercover operation that had gone wrong Kanzen found himself stuck in the one of the most crime invested Districts with a little bit of money, his little leather book, and his zanpaktou that he had yet to talk to on a personal level. As he walked down the street attempting to keep his head down he tried speaking to his blade, knowing he would probably need it to leave this place alive. Knowing this to be true, Shokkou Anki allowed him access to her powers only for a brief period of time telling him that he would have to work for them harder if he wanted to make any progress in this life. Using his newfound abilities, Kanzen was quickly able to make his way out of the Rukongai and back to the Seireitei with more motivation then he had ever felt before. With his focus more on his training then the undercover missions he loved doing, he was finally able to unlock Shokkou Anki to the first stage of her release and used her accordingly with his own set of skills. This addition to his skill set allowed him to quickly progressed through the seats of 2nd Division before jumping to 3rd Company where he believed his passion of knowledge would keep him occupied. Making Vice Captain didn’t appear to be a problem for him but he strived to be at the top of his game. Over the years he pushed himself and Shokkou Anki to their fullest potential and eventually unlocked Bankai. Several decades later Kanzen was still working on perfecting his Bankai to its fullest of its potential. It was at this point in his career that his Captain became ill. Despite the works of the 4th Division he seemed to spiral even worse into whatever had stricken him and collapsed on his way to 1st Division Headquarters with urgent information. Upon receiving this information, Kanzen applied immediately for the Captain proficiency test and gained the now vacant position within the month. No one could say that he wasn’t suited for the position, but some felt as if 3rd Division had a different air about it then what was there before. Plot When Relevent I'll Update. Don't hold your breath however. Powers and Abilities Eskrima/Latigo y Daga Master: 'Prefering the comfort of long range combat as appose to close combat fighting style Kanzen has become profficient in the trade of improvised weapon fighting as well as Whip & Dagger fighting. Viewing it as a more complexed style of combat he learned through neccessity while living in the 65th District of the Rukongai and coined the style in the Seiretei after perfecting it later on in his career as an officer; Believing that the flow of the body controls the weapon and a sword can not appropriatly display the beauty and skill it takes to use ones zanpaktou effectivly in battle. 'Shunpo Expert: {C}Not the fastest Captain in the Seireitei, he relies more on his long to medium range combat style to keep his opposition in check but is still able to Shunpo his way out of harms way. Immense Spiritual Energy: {C}Kanzen has an high level of spiritual pressure, and can keep it in check almost to a point where no one else can feel it thanks to previous training in the 2nd Division. When releasing his bankai, the reaitsu sensed when released can be described as somewhat sluggish until the combat truly begins, almost waiting for someone else to make the first move before fulling revealing itself. Because not many people notice the miniscule amount of spritual he generates when released it allows him to gain the element of suprise on an enemy with the early beginings of a conflict. Kidō Specialist: Zanpakuto Shokku Anki (職工-因縁）of Fate True Form of Zanpakutou’s Spirit: {C}Shokku takes the physical form of a large spider like creature with the upper torso of a woman, similar to that of a centaur. She is larger than Kanzen by a good three feet and her eyes glow with a violet purple comparable to her partners. Her skin is black as night, accented with pale white hair flowing from the top of her head. Her arachinid legs raise her over the normal height for a person and give her a frightening portrayl. She wears a silver chain mail vest while weilding whatever weapon fits her mood. Sealed Appearance: Sealed, Shokku Anki takes the apperance of a curved dagger sililar to that of a Jambiya. In addition it had a small glass vial concealed within its hilt with small needle that contains a solvent that eliminates the toxin that the Zanpaktou releases while in Shikai and Bankai state. This dagger is kept on Kanzen's right arm in a wrist sheath where it is easily accesible but hidden from sight in most situations Shikai Appearance: Released, Shokku forms into a metalic black gauntlet with silver trimming reaching from his hand to midway up his forarm along with a decorative web symbol on the back on the hand. At the joint of each knuckle on the gauntlet is a length of extremly sharp razor wire that can be adjusted in length and that are difficult to see. Shikai Ability: Shokku Anki's Shikai form increases reiatsu flow to Kanzens right arm allowing for more powerful kidō spells and gives the weilders reaitsu a special property which allows it to infect another person akin to a toxin and affect them within thier own body. This plays off of abilities given in both Shikai and Bankai that can cause even more severe side effects as a fight continues. Shikai Release: "Weave (織)." When the release phrase is muttered Shokku Anki unravels into hundreds of silver threads and snakes itself through air until it wraps itself around Kanzen's left hand where it reshapes itself into its Shikai form. The release can be as flashy or unoticable as one wants it to be. Shikai Techniques: Name: Sori（ソリ）Warp Type: Offensive Range: Close to Medium Description: Focusing his spiritual energy into a concentrated burst, Kanzen can direct a pulse through the gauntlet to be used to interrupt barriers for a few moments or even break pieces of armor that are Reiatsu based. If used in combination with a basic attack however, the toxin in Shokkou Anki becomes highly potent and reduces an opponent’s speedper hit. The toxin remains in the opponents system until the remedy is applied. This may cause: Blurry vision, shaky hands or major discomfort in the abdominal area. Length of stat drain on the weapon is three posts. Rank: B, Reiatsu Name: Jun ketsugō（結合純）Net Type: Defensive/Offensive Range: Medium to Long Description:The wires from the gauntlet glow with reiatsu and extend, wrapping around an enemy constricting them. This is akin to a medium level bakudo and can be broken free with a good physical strength. Rank: Shikai: B(Reiatsu), Kanzen’s zanpaktou is unusable while initiating the technique and when bound to someone. Name: Ōhi kiba（大飯木場）Fang Type: Defensive Range: Close Description: The webbed symbol on top of Shokkou Anki glows and releases a noxious gas within a small area. This gas not only slows the movement of an enemy caught within it but also contains an acidic after affect that can and will burn anything from skin to clothing and blur a person’s sight. It cannot however eat through metal or spiritual energy barriers. This is purely a defense mechanism. Rank: Shikai: C (Reiatsu) Can harm anyone even the user. Name of Bankai: Shokkou Anki Unmei no Kan（職工-因縁運命の館）of Fate, Destroyer of Destiny Bankai Release: "Ban-Kai!" To release bankai Kanzen usually retracts the wires connected to the gauntlet while forming his hands into a circle with both palms facing inward. A purple light errupts from the center of the circle when "Bankai" is said. Bankai Description: The Bankai to start as has a thin covering of meshed chain mail covering Kanzens torso to increase he capability to take direct blows. As in Shikai, a gauntlet adorns his left hand but also his right as well which connect to the chain mail nied by two decorated shoulder pauldrons with the same insignia seen in shikai. These two gauntlets on either arm that both have 11- section steel linked whips that are coming from an area above the wrist. Kanzen uses his hands to wrap the chain around his palm for easier control but can opt not to do this for quicker. Both legnths of chain are curved and resemble a large a fang or curved tooth. Bankai Ability: In Bankai, reiatsu flow is increased completly in the body allowing for powerful kidōto be focused through either arm as opposed to just one. As well, Kanzens modified reiatsu has even harsher effects on anyone who's struct with the fanged tips of the Bankai form. Bankai Techniques: Name: Yugameru（歪める）Distort Type: Offensive Range: Close, Medium or Long Description: An improved version of the Shikai ability warp. Can break armor & barriers. Rank: A (Reiatsu) Name: Toge Zanryuu（残留マーク）Mark Type: Defensive/Offensive Range: Any Description: If an enemy has been poisoned while Kanzen is in Bankai. From the wounds spreads a black web pattern that covers the limb it originated from. By saying the key word “Oshi” the markings will glow for an instant before paralyzing the parts of the body they are located on. Those with a high reiatsu are able to move more freely then other when under this effect. If this ability covers a majority of an opponent’s body it has the same power level as a level 70 bakudo Rank: S Reiatsu and slowly uses all Reiatsu over the course of the technique. Requires a large amount of concentration for full paralysis but allows for lesser concentration on specific areas. Name: Shinsa Unmei（シンサ運命）Destiny Type: Offensive Range: Close, Medium or Long Description: The lengths of each chain whip extend ten-fold while becoming sharper than normal, adding the passive toxin to the entire length of the whip instead of just at the tips. This technique also increases the amount of damage that the zanpaktou can deal with basic attacks which includes slashing and crushing damage. Rank: A uses Strength. The user becomes fatigued and the technique ends if the fight carries on too long, though can be stopped at anytime. Sluggish movement is an additional downside to this technique. Zanpakuto Type: Reiatsu Physical Abilities Base/Shikai/Bankai/Hollowfied Bankai {C}Speed/Agility: 150 {C}Strength/Defenses: 170 {C}Reiatsu: 250/275/325 List of Kido: Hado: 1. Shou 4. Byakurai 11. Tsuzuri Raiden 32. Fushibi 31. Shakkahou 33. Soukatsui Bakudo: 8. Seki 21. Sekienton 26. Kyakko 30. Nutsotsu Sansen Trivia *Kanzen has acute paranoia which is why he obsesivly takes notes about everything he sees, hears or experiences. *"Kanzen Yotei" literally translates into Perfect Plan *Though paranoid, Kanzen follows the saying "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" which is why he's social even with his personality flaw. Quotes *"Dammit Kanji" *"Hello to you too. Mind telling me why you're firing at us?" * "Good work, I'll be able to speak binary to it and it'll tell me what it knows." Notable Battles *Kanzen Yotei & Kazuo Seiryu VS. Togo (Victory) Notable Missions *A New World *The Purge *Surveillance Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Male